The Viper Strikes Again
by Mrprofessor116
Summary: Randy Orton must prove that he can still be a top superstar in the WWE, will the WWE Universe experience the age of Orton all over again?
1. Chapter 1

There are not enough WWE Fanfics pertaining actual wrestling, a lot of them have nothing to do with wrestling and it's a shame. This is my very first fanfic, don't expect it to be really good, but I'm trying my best so enjoy.

Chapter 1: Payback and Punishment

Randy Orton was laid out near the barricade, his lights were out and his head was really ringing. The crowd sounded very faint in his ears but the voices he heard were very clear in his head. They were his inspiration for win, and they were the slap in the face he needed. They reminded him that he needed to get tp business and show Roman Reigns he made a big mistake in getting in his way.

The referee was out the count of 6 before Orton got up slowly. Roman Reigns had been beating him bad ever since the beginning of the match. Orton stood outside still, looking confused and lost. The voices were really getting to him and he felt really pumped now. He slid back im the ring and Reigns smiled. Randy dodged a big strike, then he began to pelt Reigns with a combination of hard lefts and rights, they were too quick for Roman Reigns to counter. Orton hit a European uppercut, then whipped Reigns against the ropes and hit a devastating dropkick, the effect could be heard all the wat from the cheap seats. "This is my yard, boy..." Orton got in Reigns' face before slugging him with more right hands. Reigns was quick to his feet. He tried to pick his momentum up by catching Orton with a samoan drop and getting the crowd pumped, but Orton just bounced back from the attack and hit him with a big clotheline. The fans were shocked, Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole were shocked as they called the match as it went, and all the people watching at home couldn't believe it. Orton hit 4 more clotheslines before powerslamming Reigns hard in the middle of the canvas. Roman Reigns writhed in pain as Randy Orton dropped to the ground like an stealthy serpent stastalking him, clinching his jaws and gnashing his teeth, waiting for him to get up.

Reigns got up and turned right to an explosive RKO which seemed like the beginning of the end for his dreams of becoming a top superstar like his fans expected him to be. Orton immediately got the cover for the pin and demanded the ref count. But it was a nearfall. Roman Reigns breathed heavily and his heart raced. He was still in this. He just needed the resilience to get up and get back in the driver's seat. Randy Orton grabbed his own head in frustration, not knowing what to do, because he thought that would be it. He had no plan B, but he got back on Reigns and stomped all over his body heavily before knee dropping his skull. Randy Orton went for the cover again-another nearfall. Out of more frustration Orton headed up top and waited for his enemy to rise. As soon as Reigns did, the Viper striked quickly with a crossbody, but Roman Reigns caught him. Randy Orton squirmed in the hands of Roman Reigns as he was tossed like a ragdoll from a fallaway slam. He tried to regroup, resting his body on the second rope but that was a big mistake.

Roman charged outside of the ring and hit a big apron kick. Randy grabbed his head in pain.

Now those voices yelled at him. They scolded him and he ignored them while he was down. He refused to get up. Roman Reigns went for a cover but only got a one count. Randy Orton slowly decided to get to his feet, just so he could be knocked back down by a thundering Superman punch. Another nearfall. Roman Reigns cursed in frustration, then backed into the cornered as he roared a mighty roar, imitating a lion. He pounded his fist into the ground and got into a charging stance as though he were a football player or a warrior. Randy Orton was motivated to get up by the voices, but it was the wrong time to. He was hit with a powerful spear that came at him like a wrecking ball. (Lol.)

Orton experienced the cover in slow motion, he was barely conscious-the voices kept him awake. At the count of two, Randy Orton's eyes opened wide, and right before the referee slapped his hand down for three his shoulder was up.

Roman Reigns couldn't accept Randy kicking out of that too well. He did everything he could to keep Orton down, keeping him grounded with chokes and holds. Randy eventually made it to his feet as he fought through a grounded headlock, and immediately spun swiftly to connect a stiff and painful backbreaker. Roman Reigns grabbed his back in pain as Randy Orton rolled him out of the ring. He began to bash Roman's head on anything in site-commentary table, steel steps, the barricade, the steel under the ring apron. Roman Reigns just couldn't keep up and he was becoming weak and defenseless. Orton hit a critical hangman DDT off of the commentary table, spiking Roman's head off the floor as his head bounced off of it. Randy brought Reigns and himself back in at the count of 8 and continued his vicious attack. Orton hit multiple knee drops until he stalked Reigns once more. He was at eye level with the grounded and fallen warrior, as he got ready to RKO him for a second time. Roman got up, and not knowing where he was he was hit with an RKO. It was definitely lights out for him, but Randy Orton wasn't in a rush for the cover. The voices began to talk him into something else.

Randy Orton listened to the voices and slowly backed to the corner. He grabbed the ropes on each side of the corner and stretched his body out, gnashing his teeth again. He waited for Roman to get on his hands and knees to try to get up.

Randy Orton ran at full speed towards him and punt kicked his lights out. The cover was made and the match was over. A lot of fans were very dissapointed, and some cheered but the commentators really gave Randy Orton credit.

After all, he had proved that he was still one of the top superstars. He proved that he could do things on his own without the help of anyone. But nobody knew that the voices motivated him. His next objective was to claim what he believed what was rightfully his.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new Start

Summerslam was now in the books and it was already Monday Night. Triple H was ready to enter the ring to talk about how Seth Rollins was very close to cashing in on the new WWE Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar. He also wanted to do Randy Orton a favor.

Trips came out alongside his wife, who beat Brie Bella at Summerslam as they locked arms walking slowly to "King of Kings" The crowd booed mightily, almost drowning out Triple H's music with their heat and hatred. Triple H grabbed the microphone and smirked, Stephanie had a wide grin on her face. "As you can see, everything went exactly how it was planned. Plan A might not have worked, Plan B didn't, but there was no way that Plan C could fail. Brock Lesnar is way too powerful for John Cena I'm afraid. Brock also looked very strong after the match, because afterwards Seth Rollins was thissss close to cashing in, before getting destroyed. Now me and Seth are still on good terms, I never told him to do something so boneheaded like he did last night! His time will come. Just as long as it goes my way everything will be fine. So now that all these rebels or what you all call "heroes" are out of the way, we can get some real things going." The crowd booed as Triple H paused to gazed at them. Stephanie nodded her head all the way through.

"So I decided, what better way is there to present to you a great main event than The Beast vs The Viper? I mean, my main guy Randy Orton vs Paul Heyman's guy Brock Lesnar. A 12-time world champion who took the WWE by storm in little time, and he was also the youngest world Champion in the WWE vs The three time world champion and former UFC Heavyweight champion. These two have done unique things in this ring. These two haven't clashed since back whem they were rookies, and it'd be damn good to see them clash; them both being in the prime of their careers. Randy, come out here buddy."

Randy Orton came out slowly and entered the ring wearing one of merchandise shirts and jeans. He just looked at Triple H. "Now Randy, too be guaranteed this match I want you to do some things for me. You need to get Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, John Cena and the rest of the rebels and throw them out on their asses." Randy Orton just looked at Triple H with a stern look. "Randy, this will be the only way to get close to getting what you believe is yours. If you want that belt back you need to do this. I'm counting on-"

"No."

"Pardon me Randy?"

"I said..No," Randy said clearly into the microphone. "Listen, I'm tired of being by your side and getting nowhere nothing you have done has benefit me. Kane couldn't even help me. You only helped me when I faced Daniel Bryan. I can earn that belt on my own without you Hun ter. I don't need your help."

Stephanie laughed with shock. "Randy! I cannot believe you. After all we've done for you to make sure Daniel Bryan, that B+ player got out of your hair and this? Randy, alone you are like a C+ player. Back in the 2000s you were on top of your game but now you need Authority to set you straight."

"You'll see...you'll see very soon what I can do on my own Stephanie. " Randy Orton snarled at her. "Well Randy, you blew your chances of getting a title shot. How bout we give it to Kane? "

"That's sounds great honey."

Randy Orton said no more words and he left the ring. As he walked to the back the voices came back to him and were telling him to do something. They ordered him to do it.

Randy stopped, turned around and say the smiling faces of the Power Couple. He entered the ring and threw back his hand then punched Triple H square in the face knocking him down. He got a big pop out of the crowd and Stephanie screamed at Randy. Triple H got up and got ready to fight back but he was immediately dropped with an RKO. Stephanie began to curse Randy, as he poised for a punt kick. Randy hit Trips with a sickening punt kick and then he began to scold him. "I can do it all by myself! And no one is stopping me! That means the authority too! You hear me?"

Just then Brock Lesnar's music hit the arena. Randy wasn't scared, but more angry because Brock interrupted him. Brock shook his head and pointed at him. Paul Heyman was right there beside him with a disgusted look as he shook his head also. Orton motioned fir Brock to get in the ring. Brock walked and climbed on the ring apron. Stephanie yelled for Brock to destroy him now, but Brock turned back the other way to leave. The crowd was very disappointed as Stephanie was at her husband's aid waiting for medical attention.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Taken for Granted

It was Smackdown, and Randy Orton was walking around backstage looking for a match.

Renee Young came out of nowhere to interview him.  
"Randy, wait. A few questions before you go about your way. How do you think your actions Monday will affect your chances of becoming champion?"  
Randy Orton didn't look in the eyes of Renee but he began to talk. "Renee, I know Triple H won't fire me for what I did because he knows deep down inside that I'm real talent. He knows I'm best for business. If he fires me that will be the shock of the year, the shock of the decade actually. And he'd better give me what I deserve, because if he doesn't I'll just wreak more havoc. I'll be the reason why him and his wife won't be able to sleep at night because they will be worried about their company! You'd better give me what's mine, Hunter." Randy Orton walked away.

Later that night, around the end of the show Triple H came out alone to "The Game."  
He was very angry. "Randy, I'm not going to fire you, but I will teach you a lesson, and you surely will learn after night of Champions. The match between you and Brock Lesnar is on, but I'm going to make sure Brock wrecks you. Tonight I have a special surprise for you. Tonight you'll be facing the team of Seth Rollins, Kane, and myself. No disqualifications. You might not even make it to Night of Champions,buddy. Because-"  
All of a sudden Randy Orton's music hit to a mixed reaction from the crowd. Randy Orton immediately started talking. "That was very insulting to me Hunter. YOU THINK that I will go down like Daniel Bryan did? Having to have surgery and stay out of action for a long period of time, I don't go down that easily. You'd better think of q better plan and quick, because before you know it you will be laying in a hospital bed." He said in threatening voice. "That's enough. Rollins, Kane, come out."

Randy Orton looked at Triple H, then turned his back at the entrance ramp and saw Kane and Seth come out from the back. Seth was the first to attack, and the first to immediately get hit with an RKO that came from outta nowhere. Kane grabbed Orton by the throat, but Orton was able to power out of his grip and toe kick the big res machine and fire away with some blows. Kane retaliated back with a big boot sending Orton on the ramp. Kane brought Orton up and sent him inside the ring. When Orton got up he met with big blows by Triple H. Kane stood on the apron in their respected corner as Trips tried to get momentum. He bounced Orton off the ropes and leaped connecting his knee with Orton's jaw before tagging Kane. Kane brought Orton up and hit him several times before whipping him into the corner and crashing right into him, then connecting an early sidewalk slam. Seth Rollins demanded the tag and he got it. He went up on the top rope and waited for Orton to get up. Orton was on one knee, his back turned to Seth but he saw him up there out of the corner of his eye. He stood on his feet and Rollins took flight but was caught in midair with a dropkick right towards the neck and chest. Seth cursed aloud and banged on the mat, then he got up quickly. Orton ran towards him for a clothesline but Seth forsaw his move and countered with a drop toe hold. He hurriedly tagged Kane back in and Kane began to stomp him. When Orton was back up both men traded holds and hits, countered eachother's finishers until Orton had a big counter, turning Kane's chokeslam into an RKO, similar to at WrestleMania 21 against Undertaker, but this one packed a lot more power and impact because Orton had a good grip on Kane. Kane was out cold. Triple H ordered Seth to do something and Seth got off the apron. Orton went for the cover but Trips interrupted it. Seth came in with a chair and Trips held Orton's arms tightly. Orton yelled "I dare you!" Then spat in Rollins' face. Rollins pulled back and swung aiming for Orton's head but Orton slipped out of Triple H's arms just in time as the chairshot connected against Triple H's skull. Orton turned a shocked Seth Rollins' body around and RKO'd him then left. Blood poured from Triple H's forehead as Orton's music hit, and Orton did his trademark pose on the stage. Triple H was very angry as he wiped the blood and saw his two men, casualties. It was all but over.

Chapter 4 will be coming soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Redemption The next Monday on RAW Randy Orton stood in an empty locker room. Cena had just came in as Orton was sitting with his head down. "Wassup Randy? " No response. "Look man, I'm very impressed that you cleaned house on Friday. That was real great." Cena kept going.

"I wasn't doing it for anybody but myself John. If you think for one minute that I'm on your side, then you need to re analyze. Get out of my face, leave me alone." "Alright whatever man... " Cena left sighing.

Meanwhile that night Triple H was very frustrated in his office as Paul Heyman sat in front of him. "Look, I'm sorry it will not happen again sir. "Heyman apologized. "I thought you and Lesnar were my backups. You and Brock were supposed to be there! I'm very disappointed, but tonight you and your client better be ready because tonight Randy Orton will face one of my newest authority members in an extreme rules match."  
"We'll be ready to back you !"Heyman said assured. "Good, " Triple H continued.  
"But chances are he might not even need your help. "

Tables and chairs, kendo sticks and pipes surrounded the ring as Randy Orton made his way out to the ring at the end of the night, feeling confident and ready to fight whoever his opponent might be. He grabbed a microphone to speak out of. "Hunter, whoever your newest 'minion' might be, just know that no matter what happens, at Night of Champions I'm bringing back the WWE Heavyweight title back home with me. You'll realize pretty quickly that you're not as sly as me. Bring it on. "

There was a long pause as Orton waited impatiently.

"Wellll... Well it's the Big Show! "blasted the arena and out came the 400+ pounder coming out clapping and taunting the fans. He smiled and pointed at Randy, but Randy showed no sign of fear. The bell rung and throughout the beginning of the match Randy was being dominated by the big show with big moves. The crowd was surprised Orton was able to get up as fast as he did from the moves. Big Show began to wear him down with big headbutts, but Randy was able to stay in it by bouncing back with European uppercuts until he could get the giant off balance then he nailed him with a dropkick. Randy went for a quick cover but the big show just threw him off. Randy Orton tried his best to keep him down with vicious stomps. He left the ring to get a kendo stick and when he got back inside Big Show grabbed him by the throat and lifted him nearly 11 feet in the air but Orton striked him with the kendo stick in the air and Big Show was stunned, dropping Orton and Orton landed on his feet then began to beat Big Show with it. It broke over the Big Show's back. Show was on his knees so Randy kicked him in the head to knock him down. Randy taunted and left to the outside again to get a chair. He set the chair up in the middle of the ring, then began to strike show more with devastating punches. Randy grabbed Show's neck with one arm and got ready to RKO him on the chair but Show pushed him into it and Orton's knee hit it hard as he rolled around on the mat in pain. Show walked slowly to finish Orton but ge was hit with a low blow. Randy got up and dropkicked Show, his bad knee hurt more but Show landed right on the chair crushing it. Randy Orton began to recover and rub his knee. It looked like he felt better and there was barely a limp in his step. Big Show began to get up already and Orton knocked him down with an RKO. Lesnar's music hit but Orton just went for the cover anyways and scored the pinfall. Lesnar made his way to the ring. "Randy Orton, you've made a serious mistake in turning your back to the strong authority. Brrrrrrockkkk Lesnar is what makes a difference in the authority. You haven't felt the pain in years, so he's just going to give you a taste of what it will feel like at Night of Champions! " Heyman began to speak as Brock got in the ring and bulldozed Randy right into the corner, then tackled him right in his bad knee. Orton grabbed his knees, exposing his whole upper body and Lesnar clotheslined him right against the turnbuckle several times. Randy fell onto his stomach. Brock smiled and the crowd booed loudly as Lesnar picked Orton up rough setting him up for an F-5.

All of a sudden Cena came out of nowhere and attacked Brock. Brock swung at him and missed, and was dropped with an attitude adjustment and he rolled out of the ring in retreat. Cena did a "you can't see me " taunt to Paul and Brock. Paul's eyes widened as he could not believe it. Cena came to Orton's aid and helped him up. Randy Orton responded with an RKO to Cena, then a punt kick. He went on the ground and talked to Cena, "I told you, I'm not on your side. I don't need to you or anybody else.. I can do it all by myself!" Randy kicked Cena's lifeless body onto the floor outside and then left.

As he limped the voices in his head approved what he had done, and they were now telling him something.

Triple H was steaming in his office. Stephanie tried to calm him down. "Calm down honey, " she said. "Lesnar can do it. Cena saved Orton. If it hadn't been for Cena, Orton would've been really hurt!"  
"I'm SICK of all this. Randy got so lucky. I'll deal with Cena. This will all catch up with Orton one day. And that day will be Night of Champions where he'll pay for his sins! The authority is nothing to sleep on, and I'm gonna make sure we stay relevant. " 


End file.
